


Love Me Like You Shouldn't

by funky_clowne



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Blackmail, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Funny, M/M, Secret Relationship, Silly, mostly from fentons perspective but also launchpads, romcom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funky_clowne/pseuds/funky_clowne
Summary: Everything was going well for young Fenton Cabrera. He had a good job, good friends and family, and even status as a hero in his town. But Fentons perfect world indeed had one major problem.





	1. Chapter 1

Everything was going well for young Fenton Cabrera. He had a good job, good friends and family, and even status as a hero in his town. But Fentons perfect world indeed had one major problem. Fenton had a crush on his coworker. And he was certain that his boss, ever aware of a drop of productivity to his company, would fire them both if he found out. Both he and his crush, employed by and loyal to the richest duck in the world, could not afford to lose their jobs over a little office romance. And Fenton was very much aware of this. A man a science, he would never risk his career for something as careless or unpredictable as love.

So rather than flirt or confess or ask him out, poor Fenton was limited to looking at Launchpad from across a meeting table. If only they could have this moment forever, he thought, just the two of them. Of course, there were other people there too, but they weren't that important, not to Fenton, not now. When Launchpad sat, he limbs and posture didnt skew with uncertainty as Fentons did, but arranged themselves with perfect grace under an unbenounced smile. Like a sculpture, of a beautiful, beautiful doofus. Sometimes Launchpad would sit smiling, asking the stupidest questions and saying the kindest things. He's an idiot! He thought, A lovely idiot...  
He turned and smiled as if he heard him. Fenton jerked his gaze away, his cheeks hot and his feathers prickled, distracting himself by scribbling down some notes, which were covered on hearts and doodles of Launchpad.  
He would have to be craftier with his observations. But Launchpad, though he hardly seemed capable, could be quite crafty himself. At least once a day when looking at him in passing, Launchpad would catch him and smile before Fenton could avert his gaze and feign indifference.  
  
On his hardest days at work and heroism when the whole day felt like a blur, those half seconds that their gaze met were the only moment in his day that he felt anything at all. Fenton loved his job, but the daily grind of being an amazing hero and groundbreaking scientist working at his dream job just didn't measure up to the sudden swoop of his stomach whenever Launchpad spoke to him in his usual kind demeanor. Launchpad was always so kind, so considerate. He seemed like he'd give someone the shirt of his back if they asked. Fenton never felt more interesting or cared about than when he was with Launchpad, and he hated him for it.  
  
Fenton was like a fish eyeing the hook.  
Maybe it was the fact that he just wasnt so articulate when talking to him, or the fact that he kept zoning out onto the way his shoulders strained against his shirt during meetings... or maybe it was the fact that he started to cling to every word he said and his heart skipped a beat every time he smiled.. but either way something was definitely off about Launchpad, Fenton knew this for sure.  
  
Maybe it was the fact that he never got bored listening to him talk about his inventions, or maybe it was the fact that he just couldn't stand it when he looked at him, or maybe it just because he just had the cutest most kissable face... but either way something was definitely new about Fenton, Launchpad knew this for sure  
  
Launchpad was growing restless. He cherished the passing conversations and looks and laughs shared together, but he couldn't get this duck out of his head. Though he had complicated emotions, he had a simple solution to his simple immediate problem.  
He had some time off. He wanted to go see him, so he did.  
  
Fenton was scurrying around gyros lab, carrying a handful a paper when Launchpad came in.  
"Hey buddy!" He shouted abruptly.  
Fentons papers fell to the floor and he bent over hastily putting all his papers back in order.  
"Oh h-hey Launchpad!"  
Launchpad couldn't help but notice the way his fluffy tail feathers perked up on his behind. His feathers were softer than anything he'd ever seen. Sometimes he'd imagine what it'd feel like to touch his feathers. From head to tail they must've felt like delicate silk on his big clumsy hands. If he could run his hands through them... He wondered what they'd feel like, or if the feathers on his head felt different from the feathers on his tail in the same way silk and satin feel just a bit different from eachother. Or maybe from the feathers other places on his body. Like under his tie and buttons, where he couldn't see. He wondered if a lot of people felt this way about their coworkers.  
"You have really soft feathers" He said absentmindedly. Fentons shot up and a firecracker, visibally red at the unusual compliment. Launchpad could ducktape his own mouth sometimes.  
"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean for that to come off as-"  
  
"I-its alright! Th-thank you! A lot of uh, conditioner yknow?" All that matienence and conditioning had everything to do with Launchpad, but neither of them quite realized that.  
  
"Heh, yeah, you're just really pretty" Launchpad blurted, his mind somewhere else. He slapped his forehead. Did he really just say that?  
"I mean uh.. I uhh should probably go! Sorry about all that!  
Launchpad turned away and fled hiding his face that was flushed with embarrassment.  
Fentons face was on fire. He returned to his work, smiling and his stomach fluttering at rhe people thought of being considered by Launchpad. What did he even come in here for? He wondered. Except to make me fall for him for, that bastard.  
  
They had many more awkward encounters like this. Each growing a little less awkward and a little more bold than the last. And if Launchpad wasn't just plain stupid, and Fenton wasnt looking for every excuse to be rid of his feelings for Launchpad, they might've noticed how similar their situations were sooner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the for chapter of something I'll be working on and hopefully finishing soon. I already have a few other chapters done, I just need to get them in order so it shouldn't be too long of a wait for the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Launchpad has a question thats been burning on his mind for quite some time now, so what does he do but go to the smartest duck he knows for advice.

Fenton was frustrated. Why was it that the one crush he just couldn't shake was the crush he had on a coworker? And why was it _Launchpad_ of all people? Fenton really couldn't believe he could have a crush on a duck so stupid. He couldn't believe that a pilot who barely knew about planes couldn't read past a 5th grade level could be so goddamn lovable. And he definitely didn't expect such a duck to be able to ruffle his feathers and make his cheeks turn red with a single glance. Sometimes he wondered if it would almost be worth it. Sometimes he wondered if Launchpad would like him back. Sometimes he wondered if Scrooge would be okay with them being together. No, of course he wouldn't. It just wasn't worth the trouble. So many things to focus on, he couldn't afford another distraction. Fenton realized he maybe wasn't as smart as he once thought.  
  
One day, Launchpad was paying one of his regular visits to Fenton in the labratory.  
  
"Uh hey buddy!"  
Fenton noticed Launchpad was a bit on edge this visit. This was unusual for him.  
"Oh! Hi Launchpad! What's up?" Fenton cringed at how eager he sounded.  
  
Launchpad seemed to settle a bit and continued, "So uh, basically I have a friend right? And uh he's like, definitely not anyone you know or anything. But he's like... super crazy on this duck he met at work. Just the loveliest duck he's ever met, absolutely cannot stop thinking about him- them! And uh, he'd love to ask them out on a date or make dinner for them, but he's worried that if they get together and their boss finds out, they'll both be fired." Launchpad rubbed the back of his head and shifted his eyes, still smiling. "So like, I was just wondering, since you're super smart and all, what would YOU do in that situation?" Launchpad looked back at him and smiled nervously, twiddling his thumbs.  
  
Now, although Fenton had pushed away the thought that Launchpad might be interested in him in that way, and although he did this despite Launchpads increasing visits to his lab, he wasn't completely stupid. It was so blatantly ridiculously obvious that Launchpad was talking about himself. But he still couldn't know for certain that the other duck was Fenton. After all, Launchpad worked with lots of ducks, and Fenton didn't even know if Launchpad was gay. And it didn't matter anyway! It didnt matter if Launchpad was deeply in love with Fenton and Fenton with Launchpad or if Launchpad was falling for someone else entirely, because no matter what he couldn't have him. Their jobs were on the line. Launchpad said it himself.  
  
So he told Launchpad the same thing he had been telling himself. "Well, I'm sure he- they! The person your friend works with.. values their job in the same way your friend does. You should uh.. tell your _friend_ that it really wouldn't be worth the risk to their careers for them to be together. You guys- or they- should try to just be friends"  
  
Launchpads face dropped a little, but he picked it right back up. "Well, thanks for the advice! I'll be sure to relay the message. I know I can always count on you."  
  
Later Fenton went about his day and to home, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he did something wrong. Fenton felt that he should've been satisfied with the answer he gave. He gave the reasonable answer, the responsible answer, but Fenton felt like he had broken his own heart. Though he told himself again and again that the things he was wondering had no relevance and it didn't matter anyway and he should just put Launchpad out of his mind, as he lay awake in his bed, there was one thought that always plagued the back of his mind.  
  
What if Launchpad liked him too?  
  
.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just the first chapter of what the whole storys gonna be. I have a lot of it written already, I just need to get it organized so the following chapters shouldn't take too long! Anyway, hope you like it! ♡


End file.
